1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a page operating method and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of multimedia technologies has resulted in the advent of electronic devices having various functions. Commonly, the electronic devices have a convergence function of complexly performing one or more functions.
Presently, a touch screen device consisting of a display module and a touch sensing means are the most commonly used electronic devices. The touch screen device is rapidly developing to express diversified data more efficiently and user-intuitively.
For example, data such as application icons, folder icons, widget icons, and document icons are being displayed at predetermined intervals on the touch screen device. When these icons can no longer be displayed on a corresponding page or according to a user's preference, the touch screen device creates several pages and moves or creates corresponding icons on a corresponding page.
Accordingly, a page operating method which is more intuitive and convenient for use would be beneficial to increase of the number of objects displayed in the touch screen device and an array, arrangement, design, etc. according to the user's preference.